


forever

by raggedrot



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, M/M, Porn with minimal Plot, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, Worried Alec Lightwood, alec is a lil possessive, alec just wants his warlock back, au in which magnus does not have daddy issues, magnus and alec are in loveee, magnus is hurt for like half a second before asmodeus heals him, they are so in love it is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedrot/pseuds/raggedrot
Summary: In which Magnus is kidnapped, Asmodeus is a doting father instead of an unrelenting ass, and Alec is very keen on showing his boyfriend just how worried he was.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	forever

Alec is going mad, it’s been 5 hours since he went to have lunch with Magnus and instead of finding his boyfriend, he found the warlock's apartment in complete disorder and the man himself missing.

Alec promptly returned to the institute and has been trying in vain with his siblings to find out who took Magnus and why. They are having absolutely no luck and he wants to scream.   
“We’ve looked everywhere, whoever took Magnus knows how to make someone disappear.” Izzy sighs flicking through the map with her hand once more.   
“It’s like they’ve effectively blocked any tracking we could come up with.” They had tried Parabatai and many other forms of tracking Magnus but none of their methods worked. 

Alec didn’t have much longer to dwell on the failure as a red portal suddenly swirled into existence in the middle of the room and a man stepped out. Immediately Alec, Jace, Izzy, and Clary had their weapons drawn and pointed at the warlock. The man tsked.  
“Oh no need for such a warm welcome” the man drawled and leaned on his cane. Alec clenched his teeth

“Who are you? And how did you get through the wards” The man's eyebrows shot up  
“Oh, Magnus didn’t tell you, guess I’ll have to break the news. I am Asmodeus prince of hell and Magnus’s father” Izzy scoffs  
“You expect us to believe you? Magnus goes missing and then you just show up claiming to be his dad” she rolls her eyes and Asmodeus clenches his teeth at the mention of his son being gone.   
“I am in fact his father, and if you don’t believe me” the glamour covering Asmodeus’s eyes falls and cat eyes peer out at them.  
“I came to your realm to have dinner with my son, something we have a monthly arrangement of sorts to do, imagine my surprise when my Magnus is gone and his apartment is a mess. I came here because he’s ranted and raved about his precious Alexander and I assumed you’d have some information but it appears I must do everything.” 

Alec lowers his bow but is still skeptical   
“Why would Magnus never tell me about you”  
“He probably wanted to drop the whole prince of hell news a bit lighter but here I am to ruin that” Asmodeus smirks and appraises him.   
“I do hope you prove yourself worthy of my son’s affections, Magnus deserves nothing but the best” Asmodeus threatens and Alec holds his gaze   
“On that, we agree” Asmodeus nods once curtly and claps his hands.   
“Alright let's get my son back” 

“You don’t believe we’d just trust you?” Jace asks, disbelieving and Asmodeus scowls.  
“I don’t need you to trust me shadowhunter, I can easily get Magnus back with or without you I just assumed Alexander would prefer with.” Alec nods   
“Your assumption was correct, I don’t exactly like it either and I won’t until I speak to Magnus but for now we just have to attempt to not kill each other” Asmodeus and Jace study each other 

“I suppose we can do that.”   
Asmodeus flicks his wrist and summons a portal.   
“I tracked Magnus to this location, let’s go” they all step through the portal and it winks closed behind them. They now stand in an abandoned lot filled with shipping crates. Asmodeus studies the ground with distaste and turns up his nose.   
“Follow me” he turns and begins to walk with purpose to a particular container as the shadowhunter’s follow behind him.   
“This one” Asmodeus stops them and Alec steps forward to pull the lock free and wretch the door open to be greeted with Magnus. He’s tied to a chair and gagged in the middle of the container. 

“What’ve they done to you Maggie!” Asmodeus gushes and moves forward to free Magnus. He pulls the gag out of his mouth and Magnus grins   
“Hello Pa, sorry I missed out on dinner I was a bit preoccupied” Asmodeus smiles   
“It would seem so, let me fix those pesky bruises” Asmodeus waves his hand over Magnus’s face and his wounds disappear beneath the touch. 

Alec rushes forward and places his hand on Magnus’s cheek   
“Are you alright”   
“Yes Alexander I’m fine now darling” Magnus assures and grabs Alec’s hand with his own.   
“This isn’t exactly the way I expected you to meet my father”   
“Well, it isn’t how I thought it would go either”.

“How did you know he'd be in this container?” Izzy inquires looking at Asmodeus quizzically.   
“Same way I tracked him so quickly, I created a bonding spell years ago for situations like this. Magnus can track me and I can track him if we are in proximity of something the other cares for deeply, so that is really why I came to get Alexander”   
Magnus turns pink at the admission of his love through his father and Alec also blushes lightly.   
“Who took you here Magnus?” Clary asks to break the silence and Magnus gratefully answers.   
“I’m not totally sure why but it was several warlocks that I have not seen before” Asmodeus narrows his eyes 

“Well they dared lay their filthy hands on my son so you will never see them again, we will postpone dinner for tonight Maggie I have some vermin to track down, I will leave you with Alexander”   
“I can’t talk you out of killing them can I?” Magnus questions futility and Asmodeus shakes his head  
“ Fraid not, their fates were sealed when they took you” Asmodeus states and Alec surprisingly nods  
“That we agree on” Alec responds, Asmodeus smiles, slow and calculating

“For now we have a truce shadowhunter because of my son, but if you do anything to hurt him they will never find your remains, understand?” Asmodeus’s eyes gleam as he says it and Alec has no doubt it is the truth.   
“Yes, I understand” Alec responds and Magnus looks ready to die from embarrassment.  
“Good maybe we can speak on better terms next times, perhaps you will join Magnus and I for our monthly dinner but, for now, I must bid you adieu”   
Asmodeus turns and kisses Magnus on the forehead before creating a portal and disappearing through it. 

“Well, I have been embarrassed enough for the next century” Magnus states, clapping his hands together. “Let’s get out of this damn shipping yard”   
Magnus creates a portal to the institute and another to his apartment  
“Thank you all for helping, I really do appreciate it” Magnus smiles and the shadowhunter’s all spew back how happy they are to see that he is ok back at him. 

“ I’m stealing the head of the institute for the night darling’s, do not wait up” Magnus grabs Alec by the bicep and drags him into his apartment. The portal shuts behind them and Magnus tuts at the mess around them.   
“Look what they did to my loft!” Magnus dramatically states fake swooning into Alec’s arms.   
Alec catches him easily and smiles at his antics.   
“Well your apartment is already messed up, why not mess it up a little more?” Alec teases and Magnus turns and snakes his arms around Alec’s neck while Alec grabs him around the waist.   
“My darling shadowhunter has become so risque” Magnus teases and leans in for a soft kiss. 

They stand there for several moments, exchanging soft kisses and holding each other before pulling back to breathe. Alec runs his thumb lightly over Magnus’s cheek and eyelid causing the other man to close his eye. Alec smiles softly and Magnus knows what he wants just from that look. 

Magnus drops his glamour and stares at Alec with his cat eyes, Alec lets out a soft breath and moves his thumb off of Magnus’s eyelid and leans in to kiss it instead.   
“There you are”   
Alec says fondly, Magnus feels a lump in his throat. The sheer adoration he holds for the man in front of him threatens to overwhelm him so he quickly leans in to kiss him again. 

They kiss innocently for a moment before Alec nibbles on his bottom lip and Magnus opens his mouth so they can deepen the kiss. Magnus moans low in his throat at the feeling of their tongues sliding together, Alec tightens his hold on the other man like he is trying to fuse them together. Alec walks forward and crowds Magnus against the wall causing him to moan. Alec slides his hand up Magnus’s back and into his hair to pull his head back and get access to his long tan neck. Magnus whines high and needy at the feeling of Alec biting marks into his skin and laving his tongue over them to soothe the newly formed hickeys

Alec pulls back momentarily to look at the picture his lovely boyfriend makes.  
“You look gorgeous like this Mags, all keyed up and covered in marks” Magnus looks at him with heavily lidded golden eyes and smiles   
“You are quite the sight yourself Alexander” Alec smiles genuine and easy like he rarely does when not in these four walls with his warlock. 

“Let’s go to the bedroom, I fully intend to ravish you” Alec states, easily scooping his boyfriend off his feet and carrying him towards their room. Magnus squeaks at being so suddenly lifted and hangs onto Alec tightly before being thrown on the bed. Alec and Magnus are both naked in a flash of blue and Alec raises his eyebrow at the warlock who is smirking back at him.   
“Well come on Alexander, ravish me like you promised” Alec quickly grabs the lube from their bedside drawer and crawls between Magnus’s legs

“Oh I intend to” he replies and pushes Magnus's knees apart spreading the other man open for him, Magnus shivers at the vulnerability and Alec rubs his thumb over his hip bone.  
“Hey, none of that, you are the loveliest thing I have ever seen, no hiding from me love” Magnus just nods and swallows as Alec turns his attention back to the task at hand. He grabs the lube and pours a generous amount onto his hand, warming it between his fingers before rubbing one finger around Magnus’s rim.

“Look so pretty like this, spread out and aching for it” Alec teases and Magnus tries to squirm down on his finger but Alec easily stops him with a hand on his waist  
“Ah ah love, you’ll take what I give you, isn’t that right” Magnus visibly swallows and nods vehemently, Alec pinches his hip lightly. “Use your words” he teases and Magnus is quick to do just that 

“Yes, yes please Alexander” Alec decides to take mercy on the other man and slowly pushes one finger inside him. Magnus keens and grips the sheets tightly while Alec sucks marks into his hips and adds a second finger scissoring them gently and brushing against Magnus’s prostate. Magnus gasps and involuntarily tries to squeeze his legs together, Alec easily shoves his knees back apart and continues his assault on the other man's prostate. Magnus squirms and whines on his fingers and Alec slides his other hand up Magnus’s thigh to grip the other man’s cock and stroke it lightly. Magnus flails 

“Hng ah-Alexander!” he cries out, Alec just smirks and pumps his fingers in and out of the other man while licking a wet stripe up his cock and giving a small lick to the tip. Magnus whimpers and shoves himself down on Alec’s fingers.   
“Please fuck me Alexander” Magnus begs while Alec continues his assault.  
“Well, since you asked so nicely” the shadowhunter smiles and slides his fingers out of the other man hastily wiping them off on the bedspread. 

Alec quickly slides on a condom and grabs Magnus’s thighs dragging the other man towards him until they are nearly flush together at the hips. Magnus wraps his legs around Alec as he lines his cock up with Magnus’s entrance and slowly slides into the other man. Magnus whimpers high and needy and Alec surges forward to swallow the noise and kiss him roughly while thrusting shallowly.

They break apart but stay close breathing each other's air, Alec gives Magnus one more peck before leaning back and grabbing his hips. Alec thrusts deep and rough, punching a chorus of noises out of his warlock with every thrust, he grabs Magnus’s dick and strokes it as he thrusts and the other man arches off the bed with a guttural noise as he comes. Alec thrusts deep into him and grinds his hips quickly coming to his own release. He collapses forward while still in his boyfriend and peppers his face with kisses. 

Magnus giggles and pushes him away gently, Alec smiles and pulls out tying off the condom and tossing it in the trash. Magnus pulls him back down and snuggles into his side.   
“Shower? Or a little magical cleaning?” Magnus inquires and Alec just hums. “I will take that as magical cleaning” Alec and Magnus are suddenly clean and dressed in boxers and Alec snuggles closer into the crook of his neck.   
“Dating a warlock is a wonderful thing” he breaths and Magnus laughs before kissing the other man on the forehead lightly. Alec snakes his arms around Magnus and squeezes him tightly

“You won’t go missing like that again” Alec states and Magnus frowns lightly  
“I cannot promise that Alexander, we have many enemies” Alec shakes his head lightly  
“It wasn’t an order, it was a promise” Magnus is once again overwhelmed at how much he adores the man in his arms.   
“I love you, Alexander”  
“I love you too Magnus, forever” Magnus snuggles impossibly closer to the other man and smiles, forever with his Nephilim sounds like heaven to him.

**Author's Note:**

> so uh   
> there's that


End file.
